


Rest, My Love

by AlwaysJohn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysJohn/pseuds/AlwaysJohn
Summary: Love
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	Rest, My Love

Sherlock looked up from his journal notations and immediately knew something was not just right. Something in the air. Something to do with...

“John?”

Still in his pyjamas, his hair spiked from a restless sleep, John oscillated in the middle of the sitting room, looking for all the world like a small, lost boy.

Sherlock stood at once, stepping away from his Work, and padded in socked feet to stand before his doctor. Sad, clouded blue eyes watched his approach. Small hands reached out to him, circling his waist.

“It’s all right, John. I’m here,” he whispered, pulling him into a tight embrace, one hand against his back, the other cradling his head. 

John nuzzled his face against Sherlock’s sternum. “I’m losing myself, love.”

“No, I have you. I won’t let you go.”

John’s world-weary sigh was warm against Sherlock’s t-shirt and the skin beneath.

“If wishes were horses, I’d slip into one of your bolt holes and lock the door.”

Sherlock rested his cheek on John’s fair hair. “Ah, a Watsonian turn of phrase, John, but I do hope you will allow me to be with you before you turn the key.”

John nodded against his chest.

“I have just the bolt hole you need, and two arms to hold you until you are my John again.”

Still with his arm around John, he led the way to their bedroom, drawing John into the darkness beneath the duvet and into his welcoming arms. 

“Rest, my dear John, and in time, all will be well again.”


End file.
